


Halloween Maze

by Lookatallmyships



Category: Septiplier - Fandom
Genre: Halloween, I know, M/M, Septiplier - Freeform, haunted corn maze, how many of those have i written now?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 13:17:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8447401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lookatallmyships/pseuds/Lookatallmyships
Summary: I would have posted this yesterday like I intended, but it got late and I didn't have time to finish it. 
Jack decides to do the haunted corn maze at the fair.





	

Jack walks up to the booth for the haunted corn maze, and smiles at the bored looking twenty year old manning the counter.

 

"Just one ticket for the maze?" the guy asks, without looking up from his cellphone.

 

Jack nods before remembering the guy isn't looking at him. "Yes, just one please."

 

He takes the money from Jack, and then tears off a ticket. "Here you go, enjoy the haunted corn maze."

 

Jack resist the urge to laugh. That couldn't have sounded less genuine. "Thanks."

 

He walks up to the entrance to the maze, and looks at the sign posted by the entrance. To those of the faint of heart, you may want to turn back now. For through this doorway are frights beyond your imagination.

 

Jack snorts. Ok, whoever wrote that had to be aware how stupid that sounds. He can already tell, that this is not going to be a frightening experience. He walks into the beginning of the maze, and is met with two possible directions. He chooses the left path, and starts walking down. There's your customary skeletons littered around, and a few giant foam spiders attached the the corn to Jack's left. The path reaches a dead end, and at the end there's a prop man draped over a bale of hay with a knife protruding from it's stomach. Jack snickers. "Wow, he died fifteen feet from the entrance, huh?" He says quietly to himself.

 

Jack turns around, and takes the path to the right this time. He keeps walking, looking around at the decorations. There's another fake person laying to the side of the path, this one with a noose around his neck. (He hasn't seen another actual human being yet, apparently this isn't the most popular attraction at the fair.) Despite the fact that there isn't any ceiling for the noose to have been attached to. It's not like the corn is strong enough to hold someone up. He keeps going, passing a group of pumpkins which are actually carved pretty well, he'll give them that. Jack turns left, and sees a man wearing a black hoodie sitting on the ground leaning against another bale of hay and reading a book. Jack's about to ask if the guy is lost of something, when he looks up. The man sets his book aside, and stands up facing Jack silently. Now that it's not covered by the book, Jack is able to see the front of his sweatshirt. It bold black letters it simply says 'adulthood' on it.

 

The guy spreads his arms out dramatically. "Boo."

 

Jack freezes for a second, before he finally starts laughing uncontrollably. He shakes his head, snickering. "Ok, you are by far the most scary thing in this maze."

 

The guy grins. "Thank you, I tried my best to find the scariest costume possible."

 

"I have a question though, are you actually supposed to be here? I mean, this is geared towards kids." Jack asks.

 

The guy shrugs. "I may be an unknown bored volunteer, who had nothing better to do." He laughs, unashamedly." I just bought a ticket about an hour ago, walked in here, and never walked back out. It's not like mister cheerful at the ticket booth was going to notice that I never came back out."

 

Jack laughs again. "Yeah, he didn't seem like the most attentive guy.

 

"I'm Mark, by the way."

 

Jack smiles. "I'm Jack, nice to meet you."

 

Mark looks back behind himself, and grabs the book he had been reading. Jack winces as Mark tears a blank page out of the back of the book, and then pulls a pen out of his pocket. He scribbles down his name and a phone number, and then hands it to Jack. "Here, I swear I'm not this scary all the time."

 

Jack takes the paper, with a grin.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know if you guys find any errors?
> 
> So did any of you do anything fun for Halloween?


End file.
